


Nice and clean

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I feel the need to flag that Sakusa is the bottom, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink????, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: "Shower sex completely defeats the purpose of showering for sex, you know.""It does? I fail to understand why."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 394





	Nice and clean

Atsumu was feeling restless, as he always would whenever he had to wait for Sakusa to finish showering before they fucked. He understood Sakusa's reasons perfectly and he was happy to comply with any of his requests, so long he ended up coming in the end. But waiting bothered him and he couldn't help but to toss and turn on the bed as he did. That day though, Atsumu was feeling a little bolder than usual. So he got up and walked toward the bathroom door. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, feeling surprised to find the door unlocked.

"What is it?"

"Yer taking forever so I came to check on ya."

"I'm almost done," he heard Sakusa's voice echo from inside the shower stall. "Go back."

"Actually Omi-kun," he felt the thick hot steam stick to his face when he slid the glass door open, revealing Sakusa's naked body. He had a blue shower cap on that made him look like a surgeon or something. Stupidly cute. "Mind if I join ya?" Atsumu asked, already inside the stall. 

"I do. Get out."

"Don't be like that. Let's do it here today," he took a step forward, cornering Sakusa against the walls, taking his place under the water. Sakusa shoved the sponge he had on his hand on Atsumu's face.

"Get out. You're dirty."

"I just showered before ya," he chuckled at the feeling of the soft sponge against his cheeks and mouth, after allowing the water to wash off the scented foam from it.

"Shut up," Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Omi-kun. I'll help ya wash yer back when we're done," he promised as he took another step forward, pressing his body against Sakusa's. He grabbed his hand and took the sponge, then circled Sakusa's hip with his arm and rubbed his butt cheeks slowly with it. "See? Like this," he stared deeply into Sakusa's dark eyes as he explained.

"Atsumu," Sakusa argued, dismissive of the moan he choked off seconds earlier. "Shower sex completely defeats the purpose of showering for sex, you know."

"It does?" Atsumu whispered to his neck. He knew how to get what he wanted from Sakusa: he just needed to aim for his neck and done. "I fail to understand why. We always shower before and after we fuck, so we might as well skip the going to another room part, right?” he seemed to be convinced he had sweet-talked Sakusa into it. “So lemme get ya nice and clean, Omi-kun."

"Go," Sakusa said sharply and pushed him away, cutting off Atsumu's mood. He sighed, defeated.

"Okay, Omi-kun, I'll go."

"Thank y-" 

"Lemme just scrub myself again yeah? Since, as you said, I am dirty. I can't go to bed like this," he stepped back into the falling water, and reached for the bottle of soap. He ran his hands all over his chest and abs, rubbing his firm muscles slowly, making them glisten for a fraction of second before the water washed off the soap. Sakusa watched as the water ran down his body, making paths on his golden skin he would love to recreate with his fingers and tongue later, reshaping some of the most perfectly sculpted lines of Atsumu's built. "Okay, think I'm good to go now. See you soon, Omi-omi," he said pulling the towel from its place hanging off the stall.

"Atsumu," he heard Sakusa's demanding voice call from behind his back.

"Yeah?" 

"Get your ass over here."

Without a word in return, Atsumu threw the towel over the stall again and turned around, quickly pinning Sakusa against the wall. He kissed him hungrily, and Sakusa kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Their soaked bodies grinded on each other by instinct, the lack of clothes rushing them into an arousal that when combined with the hot steam that filled the room, blurred their thoughts until nothing but desire moved them.

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's dick and started stroking it, moaning as Atsumu bit, licked and sucked on his neck and earlobes and groped his ass as if his life depended on it. Slowly, Sakusa slid down the wall he was pressed against and ended up on his knees, working Atsumu's boner with his hand during all of his way down to the ground. Atsumu's body was incredibly beautiful, and as much as Sakusa didn’t like to admit it, he wanted to feel every inch of it with every inch of himself. 

He looked up to find Atsumu staring at him with a naughty and satisfied smirk on his lips, so he smirked back as he licked Atsumu's cock, savoring the precum and the hot water that dripped from its head. Atsumu whimpered, yearning for more, but Sakusa decided to tease him some more with his tongue before taking him in his mouth for good.

"Omi-kun," Atsumu called. Staring down at The Sakusa Kiyoomi, on his knees, hard, with his cock pressed on his face was one of his greatest accomplishments in life, Atsumu decided. "Take this off," he said yanking the shower cap off Sakusa's head, letting his curls fall freely around his face. Sakusa laughed thinking how ridiculous he might have looked with the cap on and Atsumu's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck, Omi-kun," he stroked his hair and bent down to kiss him gently. "You're so cute."

Sakusa's cock twitched on his groin. He smiled and licked Atsumu's lips, then turned to his cock once again. He kissed, licked and stroked it until he finally mouthed it and started sucking it earnestly. Atsumu had a fat cock and Sakusa loved feeling it throb in his mouth as much as Atsumu loved being in there. He gagged a bit when Atsumu started moving his hips, fucking deep into his throat, but he endured it despite the tears forming on his eyes. Hearing Atsumu moan from fucking his face was enough to make him put up with it for a while. When Sakusa finally choked off a protest, Atsumu stopped and helped him get up on his feet once again.

"Damn, Omi, you're amazing," Atsumu flattered him, pecking him on the corner of his lips.

"Stop talking," replied Sakusa, turning to face the wall. "And fuck me".

"Oh, so that's why you were taking forever in here!"

"I said stop talking, Atsumu." 

"Yeah yeah. Just gimme one second then," he gave Sakusa a slap in the ass and went to the cabinet outside for lube. Sakusa got under the hot water to wait for him, stroking his own cock to ease the throbbing pain that neglecting his own boner until then gave him. He allowed Atsumu to watch him a little when he got back, and then turned to the wall again, bending slightly to give Atsumu space. He heard the lube cap snap open, and felt two fingertips reach for his asshole at once.

"Ya been fingering yourself already so this is just a treat, Omi-kun," Atsumu laughed as he pushed them in easily. Sakusa wanted to tell him to shut up yet again, but only managed to moan helplessly and roll his hips.

The fingers explored his insides briefly, pounding on his prostate a few times before they were pulled away suddenly. Atsumu quickly replaced them with the head of his dick, and then the shaft, slowly going in balls deep into Sakusa, who squirmed and rolled, shamelessly enjoying Atsumu's length and thickness fill him up, his asshole twitching. 

Atsumu thrusted slowly at first, then picked up on a faster pace when the initial resistance let up. He shoved Sakusa's head forward and fucked him stupid into the wall, slapping hard against his wet butt cheeks, splashing water drops around with every contact. "Fuck, Omi, ya feel so good," he whispered to Sakusa's shoulder blades, "Yes," he whimpered feeling Sakusa physically react to the praise around his cock. 

Twisting his back in a way that god only knew how he was capable of, Sakusa kissed Atsumu with hunger and demanded "make me cum." Atsumu couldn't help but feeling compelled to oblige, so he fucked harder and faster, burying himself inside of Sakusa. He reached for his cock and stroked it without stopping his hips, and he listened to Sakusa's moans mix in with the sound of the water hitting the ground.

Sakusa squirmed and then came without a heads up, squeezing so hard around Atsumu he thought his dick was gonna fall off. His body went limp so he leaned lazily on the wall, letting Atsumu keep fucking him as he panted for air.

Atsumu thrusted fast and deeply until he came with a loud growl inside of Sakusa's ass, watching his body shudder from the overstimulation. He collapsed onto his back, panting as well, then nuzzled on the curve of Sakusa's neck and felt his butt cheeks with his hands.

After both had caught their breaths, Sakusa got up, forcing Atsumu to do the same. He took Atsumu's place under the water, letting it wash off the cum that oozed from inside of him.

"So, Omi-kun," asked Atsumu with a teasing smile that was so bright and beautiful it should be forbidden, "how's that for shower sex?”

"Well," Sakusa laughed, "I guess it wasn't so bad."

"Whaddaya mean ya guess?! Ya came like a fucking fountain. The shower is jealous."

"For fucks sake, Atsumu, shut up," he begged in exasperation.

Atsumu laughed, loud and stupid as always. "Okay, okay” he hesitated for a second. "So… let's get you cleaned up now again, shall we?"

"I can do it myself," Sakusa said expecting to sound at least a bit intimidating. He failed.

"But..."

"Get the fuck out!" he giggled, pushing Atsumu from inside the stall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.......... I just hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks Kaashi for encouraging me to post it. I love you to the moon and back.


End file.
